User talk:Cotton-chan
Welcome visitors Please post any question you have and make sure you sign your name so I can reply back on your talk page. Cheers. Promoting the Wiki Main Page Hey there, I'm Scott from Wikia. I know that you and Razorvamp01 took over as admins here six months ago, so I'm just checking in to see how things are going here. I'd like to help bring more fans to the wiki, so there are a few things I'd like to tweak on the main page to raise our rank in the search engines. If you've got any questions, feel free to drop me a line. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Cotton! I made a few tweaks and will be adding a bit more. I'll be tracking the Google rank for the wiki and let you know how that improves. Also, one thing you might want to take a look at is editing MediaWiki:Community-corner with some helpful links for regular contributors. The contents of that page will show up on which is th edefault home page for logged in contributors. —Scott (talk) 16:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 23:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Hi there, I'm Joey from Wikia's Entertainment Team. My job is to help support all of the great anime wikis we have. You may have noticed I made some changes to the main page and wiki navigation. If you have any questions please let me know, and if you have any ideas for how we can help you guys then please speak up. Currently I'm working on a new theme to brighten up the look of the wiki :) Also, we put up a spotlight for this wiki a couple days ago, so that should increase traffic. Personally I'd like to get an article/improvement drive going so that we can encourage people to edit more. How do you think we should do that? As I said, if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. Cheers! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] 08:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Spoilers Hi, Cotton-chan! I just became an editor here recently and I'm just suggesting if we could add Spoiler Warnings, it would help the readers. We could put it before the Synopsis or Plot Overview/Plot Summary. C~Heroine~K 06:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Theme Could you use the Theme-Desinger and take(?) an new Design? Go here (you can also get? there if you go to "My Tools" on the Main Page] Ad-dri 14:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cotton Chan! I think you should be Cotton Sama because you created this wikia! ^.^ Anyway back to the topic. I created two new character pages and I would really appreciate it if you could remove the un-needed paragraphs like reference, Background because there is sometimes no use of that on certain characters. As well, there are two paragraphs named 'Appearance'. ~Thanks!~ Vicbunny 11:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Yuki Cross Hey Cotton-chan, um I notice that the entire Yuki Cross page was replaced with " This show is gay." I was wondering if you could do anything about that, if you can thank you very much 'cause I think it was quite rude for someone to do something like that. Thanks a lot! Vampire-lover96 20:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Format Hey the Zero Kiryu page has been changed alot! Editing Mainpage Hi Cotton-chan! Thanks for the welcome and I was just wondering: are normal users not allowed to edit the home page? Thanks in advance :) Tsuminohime 05:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) continuation from last message Sorry I should clarify: why are normal users not allowed to edit the home page? Thanks :) Tsuminohime 05:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks :D Tsuminohime 04:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Made Pages Hey Cotton chan I would like to tell you there are fan made pages like Shima, Zeki and Yume. I think maybe they are useless because there are other pages with the same idea except with more info. Hi cotton chan! Can u delete the page called 'Rebecca Atashi'? People have commented, saying it is useless and someone should delete the page. And if u do delete it, thank u! :) Vicbunny 01:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I love this show sooo much! Hi cotton-chan. I love it too. Zero forever!!!!Zerolover22 04:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you the admin here? Well,I just wanted to tell you that the badge system installment is terrific. Thank you^^. Hisana456 06:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Hisana456. Badge Installment Hi again Cotton-chan :) It's good to see that we have the badge installment too and it's awesome so far :D I was just wondering - what about people who joined before the installment? Do they just not get the earlier badges ^^ lol just thinking... [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no'']]Hime-chan 02:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) actually never mind about it sorry to bother you ^^ [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no'']]Hime-chan 02:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeh I kinda figured that out a few seconds after posting the message but thanks anyway ^^ [[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no']][[User talk:Tsuminohime|'Hime-chan'']] 04:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! I can't believe you've made 2070 edits... ~_~ Wow!! I take it that you are a Vampire Knight fan? Teh-heh ;) RimaSenriLove 00:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool Hi, just saying that i think the idea of badges is really cool *_* EnlgishDWfan 22:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)EnglishDWfan Wikia Title! Hello admin : ) I wanted to ask you:Exactly how did you get your wiki title like that anyway? Actually,I wanted to know from where did you get the text font? Hisana456 07:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories to pages Hey Cotton-chan :) I was just wondering: I have been trying to add some categories to some pages recently but they are not added to the count of categories I edited as they should be (you know how it counts every time you add an category on that badge thing at the side?). Is it possible there is a glitch somewhere? And if so, is it possible that you fix it for me? Thanks in advance :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no']][[User talk:Tsuminohime|'Hime-chan'']] 11:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ex human nurse Could you please return the contents of this page? Someone replaced the correct information with info of a character that could be his/her own and never existed in Vampire Knight. I tried to correct the information but it said I couldn't do so as I was 'creating' a page and I was prevented from publishing my edit due to a spam filter. Could you do it for me instead? Thanks ;) --[[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no']][[User talk:Tsuminohime|'Hime-chan'']] 09:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Assistance Sure! I would love to! Ok could you manually restore the nurse page please then for the moment? Thanks so much :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|''Tsumi'no']][[User talk:Tsuminohime|'Hime-chan'']] 07:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure^^ It sounds fun,I'll give it a try.After all,I do love helping out in wikis. Hisana456 09:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Irrelevant page Hey again Cotton-chan :) There's this irrelevant page to VK posted by Yukixzerofover and I think it should be deleted since it is only his/her own thoughts. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within '''the Darkness of' Sin]] 09:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hallo! :) Would you like to see in to the case of Cassarena Hio? It's only a personal character creation so I don't really think a page should be created on this... but the user who created this page insists to keep it. She's also replaced accurate information of the ex-human nurse to whatever info she pleases before. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within '''the Darkness of' Sin]] 10:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I just wanted to say hi! Which do you prefer: Zero or Kaname? I'm just curious. :3 Storme-chan 21:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) anime hello cotton-chan im littie vamp, plz comment on my blog that i just made because i need someones opinionLittle vamp 05:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi cotton-chan,thanks for the greeting and sure...I'll let you know about anything :D. HI IM VAMP KNIGHT ADDICT hello what is going down instead of going up Im new hi cotton-chan im new to v.k wiki so i just wanted to say hi. my names teen-witch. ive already started doing some stuff so yeah. im sure youve done more of course. so just wanted to say hi. & I LOVE ZEROXYUKI Im sure you do to. Teen-witch 08:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) me again hi its me again. BTW. ive got almost everything of V.K. hoppe to hear from you soon. Teen-witch 08:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) thnaks for the message please feel free to change anything that you may find unsuitable or add anything that amy help it was just a idea in the working i didnt think would be accepted please feel free to add the other vk charaters into my edit more so the head of vampire council i left out the proper vk persona for safty and also copy write rule becasue i would have permission to the authors charaters have i done some thing because someone has complained about half bloods have i broken any rules have i done some thing because someone has complained about half bloods have i broken any rules K, thank you :3 Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hi cotton-chan i just wanted to ask do u know where i can get volume 14 in australia? (if it's come out yet) if you don't know thats fine.pls anwser if u can Udafestra 09:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC)udafestra hey Cotton-chan i wanted to ask, do know if i can get the vampire knight original soundtrack anywhere or download it on a website for free Udafestra 06:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC)udafestra Hello. I want nothing actually. Just come and say Hi :3 Nice to meet ya~! Lydia-chan 10:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) User Page help? How do I create a signature and add photos to my user page? A Spoken Heart 20:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Hi. Um, I saw your blog on editing the talk pages of different article pages but I don't know how to edit or remove other people's comments and stuff. Do I just reply on the contributor's comment to tell them what they shouldn't do or what? --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) How are you doing? :D Hi, how are you doing? And nice page! ^_^ ImNedBigby 02:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Thank you for welcoming me to the Vampire Knight Wiki!!!AnyaFuijiwara 00:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC)AnyaFuijiwara Importent** I think you should know that somebody has vandalised the "Kaname Kuran" Page. AliceOfDarkness 18:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : has been vandalizing the page for quite a while now and it's becoming a hassle for me to fix everything. I suggest either lock the page or ban the anonymous user. : Mysterious Absence... Hello, Cotton-chan. You are an administrator on this wiki and you have been inactive for over two months, as well as the other administrator. Because this wiki has been lacking active admins, I decided to take over and adopt this wiki. I hopefully presume that you are still active on this wiki, just not on VK. If so, please reply to me about your absence and why you left, because you never specified much reason at all.